Nunca doblegada, nunca rota
by itzel black
Summary: Lyanna Stark le venció en la batalla por Rhaegar. A ella le quedaba todavía una guerra por luchar. Porque ella nunca estaría doblegada, y nunca estaría rota, sus hijos eran todo lo que ella tenía en ese momento y por ellos estaba dispuesta a ser una dragona no de tres cabezas, sino de cien.


Nunca doblegada; nunca rota

Todo a su alrededor era gritos de soldados, hombres, mujeres y niños que servían dentro de la Fortaleza roja, y todo lo que ella sabía era que debía correr más a prisa para llegar a tiempo a la habitación de Rhaenys; apenas podía creerlo Rhaegar muerto. El imbécil se obsesionó demasiado con esa niñata Stark y esas eran las consecuencias…ella pagaba por ellas.

De momento tenía que tragarse el odio y las ganas de gritar, ya tendría tiempo para ellas más tarde. Un montón de sirvientes pasaron por junto de ella, ella les ignoró siguió su paso mirando solo hacia enfrente, ya de nada servía mirar atrás. Todo lo que una vez soñó, todo lo que una vez amó debía quedarse desde ese día en pasado. Ella debía dedicarse a sus hijos, y rogar por que salieran vivos de la fortaleza roja y Desembarco del rey.

Entró con sigilo en la habitación de Rhaenys, allí encontró a la pequeña princesa meciendo desesperada el cunero de su hermano menor. Elia se acercó a ella dejando que su princesita se acurrucara en su regazo.

—¿Dónde está mi papi?

 _Maldito seas Rhaegar._

Esa simple pregunta provocó que los ojos de la madre se llenaran de lágrimas. Las cuales no estaba dispuesta a derramar.

No por él.

No por el hombre que era el culpable de esa situación.

Elia cerró los ojos apretándoles con fuerza, era mucho el odio que tenía acumulado en el corazón hacia Rhaegar y dudaba seriamente de que algún día pudiera desaparecer.

No había tiempo para explicaciones, cualquier distracción significaba perder tiempo, y eso era precisamente lo que tenían que ganar. Rhaenys asustada como debiera estar cualquier niño en una situación semejante, comenzó a llorar restregando su rostro en su vientre. Elia tomó a Aegon en los brazos después de asegurarse de que Rhaenys se aferrara a su falda salió por la puerta secreta que llevaba a los pasadizos.

— ¿No crees que es un mal día para iniciar un viaje hermana?

La voz inconfundible de Obreyn le sacó una sonrisa de la cara y las lágrimas finalmente salieron.

—¡Obreyn! —Elia abrazó a su hermano, realmente contenta de verle. —¿Cómo llegaste?

—Cuando nos enteramos de lo de Rhaegar y la norteña tuvimos una premonición de que las cosas se pondrían mal aquí, así que convencí a Doran de dejarme venir por ti y mis sobrinos. No te preocupes Elia, puede que Rhaegar no esté pero al menos estoy yo para cuidar de ti si eso te sirve de consuelo.

Elia asintió. Al fin ya no tenía por que temer.

Siguió a su hermano hasta una pequeña trampilla hecha con maderos, Obreyn tocó dos veces, esta se abrió dejando ver al eunuco Elia frunció los labios, ese hombre jamás le había gustado pero estaba segura de que era el responsable de que Obreyn estuviera allí tratando de salvarle la vida. Debajo de la trampilla se exponían cuatro escalones Elia bajó con cuidado descubriendo a su suegra Rhaella que a su vez llevaba a Viserys; y a un trío guardias. Que cargaban con tres baúles de ropa, en tanto Rhaella cargaba con una cajita en donde seguramente debía viajar su corona.

Ambas mujeres al verse por el momento sanas y salvas corrieron a abrazarse, Rhaella le dio un beso a Rhaenys, y acarició la frente de Aegon. A través de la luz de las antorchas Elia logró ver el desgaste en el rostro de su suegra, los maltratos y el miedo en el que Aerys la mantuvo sumida dejaron su huella en un rostro que debió haber tenido mejores días.

—¿A dónde irás? —Preguntó la nuera.

—Rocadragón mi señora, y luego a Braavos tengo un par de amigos allí que estarían contentos con recibir en sus casas a los herederos de la casa Targaryen.

Elia contuvo la respiración. Lo que ese animal quería era llevar a su suegra y a sus hijos a una trampa, desde ese día las cabezas de los Targaryen tendrían un precio y por alcanzarle, muchos estarían dispuestos a cobrarlo sin importar que fueran inocentes, que huían del desastre provocado por la rebelión y la lujuria. Varys tenía un plan del que seguramente pretendería sacar su respectiva ganancia; pero ella tenía otro mucho mejor. Uno que brindaría seguridad a todos.

—Sabes que siempre puedes venir conmigo Rhaella. Si vamos a Dorne estaremos seguros. Allí el usurpador no sería bienvenido. Mi hermano nos brindaría protección.

Rhaella se mordió el labio inferior, puso su mirada aterrada en Varys y luego en Elia.

No sabía que hacer, estaba asustada era notorio que Varys se aprovechaba de ese solo así podría ejercer influencia sobre la reina madre.

Elia quería impedir que él se aprovechara de ello.

—Si la llevas a Rocadragón lo que provocarás será que los perros de Robert Baratheon la persigan hasta morir, entonces tu plan de salvarnos no habrá servido de nada.

Varys sonrió, con esa sonrisa tranquila que le caracterizaba.

—Él se llevará a la reina a Rocadragón Elia. —Obreyn le puso una mano sobre el hombro. —Tu y yo nos vamos a Lanza del sol, nuestro hogar.

Elia suspiró; mientras sus niños y ella misma estuvieran a salvo de la influencia de Varys. Todo estaría bien sentía lástima e incertidumbre por lo que fuera a pasar con Viserys, Rhaella y el Targaryen que aún no nacía. Empero ese ya no era su problema.

Los grupos se dividieron encontrando cada uno la salida de los pasadizos por su cuenta. Pasaron varias calles en donde los moribundos pedían auxilio, los heridos estaban apilados contra las paredes, y los muertos tirados en la calle. Todo a su alrededor era un espectáculo atroz de muerte, dolor y sangre del que afortunadamente pudo salvar a sus hijos. Llegaron a un pequeño bote que los llevó hasta una embarcación pequeña, sin nombre y tripulación escasa.

Hermano y hermana voltearon a verse.

Finalmente estaban a salvo y pronto estarían en casa.

En Dorne.

Apenas subieron a bordo la tripulación se puso en movimiento; cuando el barco comenzó a caminar sobre las aguas. Elia guio a Rhaenys hacia la proa de la embarcación.

La niña lucía callada y triste lo que a su madre le figuraba normal. Pensando que la niña necesitaba un poco de valor moral, la llevó hacia la proa, allí se sentaron en un barril. Aegon acababa de despertarse, con sus ojos somnolientos el príncipe observaba a su madre y hermana inconsciente de la gravedad de la situación por la que pasaban.

—¿Vamos a volver algún día mami?

Elia miró adelante, Desembarco del rey se alejaba más y más. El fuego que provocó la huida de Rhaegar y Lyanna Stark no pudo alcanzarlos a todos.

—Puede que hoy escapas como fugitiva, pero mañana regresaremos como reina madre y princesa; porque sería el día en que tu hermano sea rey.

—¿De veras?

Elia asintió, desde ese momento. Ver a Aegon coronado sería su única ambición, de la que no descansaría hasta verla cumplida.

—Te lo prometo.

Era una promesa, una promesa que antes muerta que verla cumplir a medias; haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos con tal de ver su objetivo; porque si bien Lyanna Stark le venció en la batalla por Rhaegar. A ella le quedaba todavía una guerra por luchar.

Porque ella nunca estaría doblegada, y nunca estaría rota, sus hijos eran todo lo que ella tenía en ese momento y por ellos estaba dispuesta a ser una dragona no de tres cabezas, sino de cien.


End file.
